


Professional

by tornyourdress



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny is a professional. And she's good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professional

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the Porn Battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/317183.html). Prompt: _Harry Potter, Snape/Ginny, prostitution_.

  
It's degrading, according to Hermione, but then again Hermione hasn't eaten a decent meal in weeks and Ginny only vaguely remembers what it's like to be hungry, so she's decided she'd rather be well-fed than principled.

She's quality. The Death Eaters know they have to respect her. She charges enough for that. If all they want is sex, they have their house elves. What Ginny provides is an experience. An elegant setting in a discreet location, a well-furnished room above a quiet pub halfway down Knockturn Alley.

No one bats an eyelid at anyone wandering down Knockturn Alley nowadays. Most of the Dark shops have relocated, and the ones that are left are almost quaint, remnants of the days when this alley was the only place to go and there was no need for brash advertising or ruthless competition. She keeps the room for business only.

Ginny is a professional, and they all know it. She is polite and charming but never anything more than that. She acknowledges her returning clients but never refers to any previous history they have had.

She takes their quirks, their preferences, their fetishes seriously. Lucius Malfoy keeps his mask on at all times, even though he knows she knows who he is. She has a longstanding understanding with Bellatrix Lestrange that her nails will be sharpened before their appointments. And she perfected what they now all refer to as the 'Mark special' on Severus Snape, with her face never revealing that they were ever acquainted before he walked up those stairs.

Out of all of them, he appreciates it the most. The way her tongue traces the curve of the black – always black, now – skull, and how her teeth scrape along the serpent in precise synchronisation with her hand moving from the base of the cock up to the tip. Severus stiffens quickly, though most of her male clients respond rapidly to this. He keeps his left hand close to his mouth, biting down on it rather than letting any noise escape. She sees blood, sometimes, when they are finished, but he repairs the damage himself and she says nothing. His right hand stays on her shoulder, keeping himself still and upright. He prefers to be standing.

She pretends not to notice when his grip tightens as her hand speeds up and she sucks on the Mark, as much of the tattoo in her mouth as she can manage, how he holds on so as not to lose his balance while he comes, spilling out over her fist.

Her mouth always tastes bitter afterwards, and she wonders if that is why the kiss is part of it – only once, and only after the rest of it. He tastes his own Mark on her tongue and then pays her.

She never questions it. It's a routine that earns her more money than the rest of her specialities combined. The Death Eaters appreciate it. She eats. She's worth keeping around. She does the job.  



End file.
